Ginny's Spell K
by HermioneGrangerTwin
Summary: Ginny's can be positively diabolical when she wants to be. RHr. K...


Ginny's Spell

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I mean absolutely nothing.

"Anyway, so I told Lavender to get off my back because she was not my girlfriend and that I never should have dated her because I loved someone else," Ron said, as he and Harry were walking out of the portrait hole.

"You should've told her that a long time ago," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "But I guess it's better than never telling her at..." Harry now seemed caught up with something over Ron's shoulder. Ron was about to turn around and see what Harry was so fascinated in, but he grabbed Ron by the arms and pushed him into an empty classroom.

"What the hell, Harry?"

"Ron?" Harry asked, urgently. "Do you ever just see Hermione and think about how beautiful she is and just want to jump on her and kiss her?"

"Yes, a lot. Why are you asking me this? Harry, if you want to jump on my little sister, I'll--"

"Well I do but... that's not what I'm trying to get at! Hermione's wearing this...I'm not sure I'd even call it a dress...and this robe...and she's done something with her hair..." Harry was being very vague.

"What are you talking about? That's pretty much what she wears every day."

"Well..." Harry seemed reluctant to spit it out. "It's this slinky little black dress that shows way to much...well...you know," Harry gestured towards his chest. "And then this long, red, see-through robe over it and the sleeves have these little...bows." Now, Harry was just plain nervous. "Anyway, she looks like...like...a...err...err...

"Harry, could you just say it?!" Ron was exasperated.

"If I wasn't like her brother, I'd want to kiss her, too! All I'm trying to tell you is that you might want to play sick today. Or break something. An arm, a leg, it really doesn't matter, just stay away from Hermione today!"

Ron just stood horrified. He couldn't believe what Harry was telling him. "You're joking, right?"

"I'm completely serious." Harry looked as if he were telling Ron that he was going to die in thirty days.

"Okay then I'll hide out in the Head dorm...But why would _Hermione_ wear that?"

"I don't know...well, I have to get to class," They walked out of the classroom and went their separate ways. Ron went back to the Head dormitory he shared with Harry.

This strategy of hiding seemed to work very well. Harry brought Ron breakfast and lunch. And Ron did his homework and slept, although there was more of the latter. The only problem was Harry forgot to bring dinner for him. Harry came in and went straight to bed. Ron tried to go without dinner, but he just couldn't handle it. Ron thought that he would be okay at midnight, he thought he would be able to sneak out to the kitchens without seeing Hermione. This was Hermione. As he left however, Hermione was sitting in the Common Room alone, staring into the fire.

Harry was right. The only problem was, he forgot to explain how Hermione looked in the outfit she was wearing. Her hair wasn't bushy, just in soft waves. Beautiful soft waves. And the outfit, making her look like a whore, was, true to Harry's word, enough to make me jump on her.

"Hermione," Ron croaked

"Oh, Ron! I thought you were sick," She looked genuinely concerned about him.

"I'm feeling better," Ron said lamely.

"Oh, well, er. I need to talk to you anyway. Would you like to go back to my dorm?"

This is where Ron should have said, "No thanks. I think I'll just go back to bed." But he didn't. "Sure," he said.

So she led him into her dorm room and Ron decided to look at only her face if he had to look at her. They kicked their shoes off and sat down on her bed across from each other. Hermione seemed a reluctant to talk, so Ron decided to start. "So...er...why the sudden change in..." he gestured at her outfit...and looked at it. Mission already failed.

"Oh! Ginny put a spell on me. I have to wear this outfit until I kiss the man I truly love that truly loves me."

"Well, you could be wearing this outfit forever! What if you never find the man that truly loves you back?"

"I know...Although...well, there is this guy...but I really don't think that he loves me. And I've been friends with him for awhile. I really don't want to ruin that. I think that if I tell him I love him, I'll scare him off and he'll never want to be friends with me. I mean it would be too awkward. But I really love him, and it's probably past time I should have told him, you know?"

"I know." Again, another lame response, but he really did know.

"I'm just scared to tell him. What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?! I couldn't handle that."

"What guy wouldn't want to be your boyfriend, or even your friend?" Ron burst out. "You're absolutely perfect. Any guy that doesn't like you must be hexed." Why, oh why, was he saying this?

"So you think I should just tell him?" _Way to go, _Ron thought,_ now you've pushed her towards this other guy. But if she really loves him, I guess I just want her to be happy._

"Yeah. I really think that if you don't tell this guy now, it's going to get even worse."

"Ok." Hermione took a deep breath and let it out. "Ron, I love you."

"What?!" He really didn't expect this. His mind went into overload.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything. Please, don't let our friendship end because of this! I really don't want you out of my life. I couldn't live without such a big part of my life. And I really just--"

He cut her off with a kiss. A kiss so pure and full of love, it was as if he couldn't contain it any longer.

"I love you too."

Hermione kissed him and licked his bottom lip, begging for entry into Ron's mouth. He let her in and their tongues battled as he started to take off her robe; it came off easily with his touch, and her outfit changed into a regular Hermione shirt and pants. They broke apart and laughed in relief. She looked into his eyes and placed her small hand over his heart, as if she knew that it belonged to her. He wrapped his arms around her and they lay down together on her bed.

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you, too, Hermione."

And within a minute they were asleep.

Ron woke up in black darkness, feeling a quivering figure next to him. Hermione was shivering in her sleep. He smiled and picked her up, then he turned down the covers and placed her under them, covering her up. He got under the covers next to her and wrapped his arms back around her, giving her more warmth. She stopped shaking within a minute and Ron closed his eyes, hypnotized by her deep breathing.

The next morning, Ginny walked to Hermione's door expecting to open it and find Hermione still in the outfit Ginny had conjured. But what she found was not surprising, and yet shocking. She found Hermione wrapped up in Ron's arms. At the sight of Ron lying in the bed with her, she smiled to herself. Quietly, she closed the door and walked out into the Common Room to Harry.

"It worked. They got together," Ginny said happily.

Harry smiled and said, "It's about bloody time. They should have gotten together 3 years ago."

"I know! It's been aggravating trying to get them together."

"They're both so damned stubborn about not ruining the friendship."

"Yeah. Who'da thought that it would take a spell and a whore outfit to straighten them out?"

They then followed Hermione's and Ron's example and Ginny climbed into Harry's lap.

"Love you."

A/N: I was going to say something, but I found that as I got here, I had nothing to say. So there you go. Reviews please!!


End file.
